


A Lion’s Tiny Guardian

by VTheTrashKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Emotional support animal, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, magic dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: Mentally adrift at sea, Dimitri's ghosts get swept away by a puppy, that paves a road for Dimitri to heal.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	A Lion’s Tiny Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic is pretty weak, but at least it's cute?
> 
> So anyway, I'm almost done with Azure Moon (two chapters left), and I got to say Azure Moon as of right now, has the perfect ending, or somewhere close to it - Dimitri doesn't die, and is in fact mentally okay, Claude literally follows his dreams and goes somewhere else, and everyone else is alright(?). But the fact that we couldn't team up with the Alliance at Gronder even though that WAS a plot point in a previous cutscene, is stupid, especially since Claude himself says something about the Kingdom not being interested in teaming up if you target him. 
> 
> Aside from the plot, I might have discovered a new pairing for our lion boy because of their A+ Support. Flayn and Dimitri, anyone? But I can't leave our deer behind, so maybe a trio ship?
> 
> Moving on, I hope you enjoy this fic!

Dimitri sat in the half-ruined cathedral, staring at the debris in front of him. The full moon above him cast a light through the massive hole in the cathedral. Raspy, choked whispers and dying, frantic screams roared into his ears, demanding him to take revenge. Demanding him to _kill_ that woman. He felt eyes boring into the back of his skull. Dimitri didn’t have to look back to know how _angry_ they must have been.

Dimitri was nowhere _close_ to killing her. No matter how much blood he spilled, how red his hands got, it wouldn’t be _enough._ They still screamed. For him. At him. 

His ghosts were all that he had.

His friends _were_ here, yes. The Professor, too.

Dedue wasn’t. He joined them long ago. Dedue’s ghost never said anything to him, only pinning Dimitri in place with a cold look in his eyes. Never asking him anything, never demanding him. Dedue simply trailed after him like his own shadow. 

Dimitri thought his friends died, too. Once the shock and relief of them being _alive_ went away, Dimitri’s ghosts grabbed a hold of him, refusing to let go. 

They always have. Dimitri let them. Nothing else mattered. 

A new sound ripped the ghosts away, filling the empty cathedral. A high pitched bark. 

Dimitri’s face scrunched up in annoyance. It didn’t _stop_ yipping. A growl left Dimitri’s lips, hoping it would _shut_ up. 

The thing did not. 

In fact, its yipping only grew louder in response. 

Dimitri whipped his head back. He looked down onto the floor, glaring daggers at a _very_ tiny mutt. The annoying thing was fluffy all over. _Soft_ to the touch dark brown fur, which puffed up like a marshmallow. Its tail wagged as it hopped in place, barking happily at a simmering, half-annoyed, half-furious Dimitri. One of its pitch black eyes were a cloudy, murky gray, but the mutt didn’t seem to care. 

Dimitri shot it an unamused glance when the mutt started to trot towards him. After taking a _single_ step, the stupid thing nearly fell over. It closed its eyes, shaking its tiny head. The mutt seemed to lack _any_ kind of self-preservation because it _ran_ over to Dimitri, barking away.

“No.” Dimitri ordered, voice ice cold as Faerghus’ deadly winters. 

The mutt didn’t comply and instead nosed at Dimitri’s left boot. Dimitri drew in his leg in an attempt to get it to leave. It decided to climb into his lap. The mutt stared up at him. It cocked its head to the side, letting out a small bark. The mutt snuggled into his lap, licking at Dimitri’s pitch black armor.

“Stop that.”

It did not. The mutt hopped in his lap, rolling over. It exposed its stomach to Dimitri, leaving the man more bewildered than angry. The mutt let out a whine when Dimitri just sat there. Dimitri scoffed, glaring at it. He briefly took his eye off the needy mutt and removed one of his gauntlets. It started barking, wagging its tail faster than before. 

Dimitri clenched his bare fist.

_**Ignore it, Dimitri.**_

_**Leave it to starve.** _

_**Ki-** _

Dimitri lightly pat its stomach, watching the mutt loll its tiny little tongue out, not realizing the danger it was in. Dimitri killed before. He’s killed plenty to satisfy the dead. To survive. His hands were stained with blood. 

He could kill this defenseless little mutt just as easily as he can crush a skull in his hands. 

It didn’t know that. It didn’t _care._

Dimitri gently rubbed its stomach. A smile tugged at the ends of his lips, an unhinged yet genuine thing. The mutt panted, happy with the affection it received. Dimitri forced himself to keep the smile off his pale face. He gently pushed it off his lap. Dimitri blinked when the mutt rolled onto the cracked floor, yipping. It rose to its tiny feet, hopping around before charging straight for Dimitri. 

“ _Go._ ”

The mutt growled, or at least it _tried_ to. It sounded more like a sneeze. A high pitched, non-threatening sneeze.

“You’re a nuisance. Go away.” 

The mutt stood its ground, staying put. It stared at him, almost pleadingly. Big black-gray eyes watching him, tearing Dimitri’s resolve in half. To sell its point, it repeatedly barked.

“Fine.”

The mutt wormed its way into his lap again, boring holes at Dimitri’s hand. Sighing in fading annoyance, Dimitri pet its head. 

“You remind me of someone. He was an affectionate, loyal fool, but a fool nonetheless.”

The mutt yipped. Dimitri stared at it.

“Claude.”

The mutt let out a bark, taking no mind to the name.

“Claude.” Dimitri repeated in a softer voice. 

Dimitri frowned. Claude drifted in the back of mind at times. Wondering if he was okay, if he was in a better position than Dimitri before the ghosts clawed their way into Dimitri’s head. He wondered if Claude still cared for him, a mindless, furious beast. His ghosts screamed at him, telling him that Claude wasn’t important. That Claude was too disgusted and terrified of him. Even if he _did_ abandon his post in the Alliance and came to Garreg Mach, Dimitri was sure Claude would keep him at arms’ length, just like the others.

It didn’t matter. Claude didn’t matter.

The mutt shattered his thoughts with a bark.

“Silence.”

The mutt ignored him, nuzzling its head into the palm of Dimitri’s hand. He relented and pet it.

“Dog.” Dimitri called for it.

The mutt didn’t react. Dimitri scowled.

“Mutt.”

Still nothing. It kept barking as Dimitri pet its head. 

“Claude.”

The mutt’s ears shifted under Dimitri’s hand. It barked, looking up at Dimitri. He stared down at it in disbelief.

“Claude.” Dimitri tried again, _just_ to see if the mutt would respond to the name.

The mutt yipped, alert and happy.

Dimitri sighed deeply. Claude curled up in Dimitri’s lap, short fluffy tail idly wagging. The puppy fell asleep. For the first time in years, Dimitri felt oddly relaxed. Calmer. He scoffed, gazing at the full moon. His eyelid grew heavy and before he realized it, Dimitri was lulled to sleep.

* * *

High pitched barking filtered into Dimitri’s ears, getting clearer as he fully woke up. His eye roved over to Claude.

“Why are you still here?”

Claude struggled to get off of Dimitri’s lap. Half-amused, Dimitri watched the puppy shake his limbs and roll around to no avail. The blonde scooped Claude up in one hand, gently placing him on the floor. Claude waddled away from Dimitri, making his way towards the exit. He looked back at Dimitri, barking when he didn’t follow. 

“No.”

Claude ran back to him, falling down in the process. He got up and lightly bit Dimitri’s index finger. Dimitri pulled his hand away. Claude decided to have a tug of war with the digit. He pushed his tiny body back in a poor attempt to drag Dimitri off the floor. Dimitri cracked a smile.

Dimitri huffed and began to stand up. Claude let go of his finger, barking as he trotted off. Dimitri followed the puppy out of the cathedral. Claude hopped around, running in a circle. He stilled, waiting for Dimitri. The blonde strolled forward, glancing down at the excited puppy before snapping his dead fish eyed gaze forward. Claude walked next to him, somewhat struggling to keep up with Dimitri’s long stride. Dimitri held back a snort. 

It was then Claude stopped in front of a pair of shoes. The puppy fell silent, looking up at the person.

Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled ever so kindly at the puppy by her feet. She met Dimitri’s eye, expression torn between shock and awe.

“Your Highness! Good morning.”

Dimitri’s mouth opened and closed. He crossed his arms, looking away. An awkward silence formed in the air for a moment. Claude lost all interest in Mercedes and walked over to Dimitri. He weaved between Dimitri’s feet, half-running around his left boot before sitting by Dimitri. Claude yipped, getting Dimitri’s attention. Dimitri smiled.

“That pomeranian seems to like you very much.”

The smile slipped off his face as Dimitri met Mercedes’ eyes.

“It does.”

“Do you have a name for it?”

Dimitri stiffly nodded. Mercedes didn’t push him for answers, not that she ever would. She gave him a gentle smile he didn’t deserve.

“If that’s the case, why don’t I buy a collar for it?”

Dimitri grunted.

“Don’t waste your time.”

The _slightest_ look of disappointment crossed Mercedes’ face. 

“I found collars by the marketplace the other day and I don’t think they’re too expensive, either.”

Dimitri didn’t reply. Mercedes frowned, continuing. 

“What if the poor thing gets lost? Or if it can’t find where you are?”

Ice settled in Dimitri’s heart. Somewhere, deep down, he still had a soft spot for the weak. He thought he lost that to his vengeful path. His own sense of justice, twisted and crushed by his ghosts. 

Claude brought Dimitri out of his thoughts, lightly ramming into his leg. His eye snapped to the puppy. Claude’s tongue lolled out, staring back at Dimitri. He barked.

“Get the collar.”

Mercedes clasped her hands together, smiling brightly as if Dimitri did something spectacular. 

“Wonderful! What color would you like?”

After a beat of silence, Dimitri replied, “Yellow.”

Mercedes’ smile went soft, “I will be right back, Your Highness.”

“You’re,” Dimitri paused, feeling confused, “buying it now?”

“Of course!”

Mercedes turned on her heel, walking away. Dimitri watched her retreating back. Claude repeatedly barked to get Dimitri’s attention. Dimitri bent over, picking the puppy up. He gently pat Claude’s head, mindful of his gauntlets. He stared at Claude, who decided to pay attention to his surroundings. Claude took everything in, absolutely amazed. The sky, the soldiers milling about, even the stone pavement intrigued Claude. He yipped in excitement. 

When Dimitri made a move towards the cathedral, Claude whined in protest. Dimitri huffed. With a puppy safely in his arms, Dimitri strode ahead and gave the tiny puppy a tour. People murmured, almost frightened. They shied away from him. Claude barked at nearly everything, tail wagging as fast as an arrow. Dimitri weaved past the scared soldiers and displaced villagers, heading for the fishing pond.

Dimitri didn’t want to be near people.

Dimitri glanced around, internally relieved to find he was alone. He sat by the docks, staring up at the golden sky. Claude stayed quiet for a moment before loudly demanding attention. He called for Dimitri like a baby would for their mother. Dimitri set his gaze on Claude, who stopped whining, barking happily. His tail swished again, gaining more speed as Dimitri looked at him. Dimitri let out the barest hint of a low chuckle, petting Claude.

“You’re such a needy little thing.” Dimitri murmured, fond.

Claude barked, focusing more on the tone of Dimitri’s voice, rather than what he actually said. Dimitri grinned. 

It was silent, save for the noises Claude made, the calm waters lightly crashing against the docks, the gentle breeze whipping by. In this moment, his ghosts vanished. The screams of the dead left his ringing ears. Disfigured, bloodied bodies of his friends and family went away like the wind. 

Dimitri’s mind felt empty. It was as if cotton balls filled up in his aching head, redirecting his one-track mind on something else. It was nice. It was nice to watch Claude keeping his eye on a fish swimming in the water, his ears perked up, intently staring at the shadow. It was nice to hear Claude’s excited barking.

Dimitri was lost in his own world again. A brighter, and much more adorable world. He didn’t realize he already welcomed it, smiling at the bundle of fluff in his arms. 

At the sounds of two pairs of footsteps, Dimitri’s peace shattered like his sanity. He tensed up, now half-mindful of the delicate animal in his bloodstained hands. Dimitri quickly looked over his shoulder, blue eye wild. His gaze grew cold in recognition. The tension devouring his body withered away, getting replaced by a dozen frigid walls.

Mercedes and Annette stood by the pavement connecting the docks. Mercedes carried a bright yellow collar, as well as a leash. Annette held a bag of dog food and two dark blue metallic bowls. 

Annette gasped, mindlessly rushing over to Dimitri, dull blue eyes zeroing in on Claude. Dimitri shielded Claude in his arms, covering him up. Annette looked ten times younger, almost unburdened. Her eyes flashed with adoration as she smiled from ear to ear. 

“Oh my _goodness,_ he’s _so_ cute! Where did you find him, Your Highness?”

Annette sounded like a child. The energetic, bubbly girl she used to be. The person she _tried_ to be, raising the army’s morale during terrifying, harsh aftermaths of battles. 

Still somewhat stuck in his blissful headspace, Dimitri let her have this moment.

“He found me.”

Annette cooed, speaking to, or rather at Claude in a baby voice.

“Your Highness, can I hold him?”

Dimitri glanced at Claude, unsure. After a few seconds of hesitation, Dimitri reluctantly handed the puppy over. Claude loudly protested, whining for Dimitri to take him back. A sweet laugh left Annette’s mouth, something so rare these days. Mercedes followed suit, quietly chuckling. 

Annette held Claude up, smiling as the puppy wiggled his tiny hind legs. A bewildered look settled on her face. Her eyebrows pinched together, mouth slightly parting in disbelief.

“What?” Dimitri roughly questioned.

“There’s something strange about this dog.”

Annette stared at Claude, studying him. 

“It’s nothing _bad,_ but I sense magic,” Annette’s words ended in a question before she regained her composure, “coming off of him.”

“Magic.” Dimitri echoed in surprise.

Dimitri eyed Claude. Claude swiveled his head to look back at Dimitri, barking. When Claude let out a high pitched howl, begging to be held by Dimitri again, Annette placed Claude in Dimitri’s arms. The puppy practically melted, fully relaxed. A tender, amused smile danced on Dimitri’s lips.

* * *

A sorrowful expression etched itself on Ashe’s freckled face. He balanced a plate full of food on the palm of his hand. He lowered it to the floor in front of Dimitri. 

“Please eat, Your Highness.”

Dimitri glanced at the steaming meal. The cloudiness in his single eye slowly disappeared as Claude wriggled out of Dimitri’s dark blue cloak. His head peeked out of the sea of royal blue, staring up at a shocked Ashe.

Ashe blinked, pale green eyes going wide. A warm smile settled on his features, making him glow.

“Is that the dog I’ve been hearing about? Oh, he looks adorable.”

Claude barked. He plopped onto Dimitri’s lap and rolled off. Claude made a squeaking noise as he landed onto the floor. The puppy stared at the food, then to Dimitri, and back at the food. Claude waddled over to the plate, sniffing. He patted a loaf of bread with his paw, swiping it off the plate. He caught it in his tiny mouth, trotting towards Dimitri. Claude dropped it by Dimitri’s legs. Claude growled when Dimitri simply stared at the bread. Dimitri picked it up, nearly snorting as Claude yipped. Claude watched Dimitri, almost waiting for something. 

Dimitri took a bite. Claude’s tail wagged. Ashe stifled his laughter. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better, Your Highness. I have your dog to thank, really.” Ashe whispered into the mostly empty cathedral.

Dimitri nodded. Ashe knew Dimitri preferred to be alone, so he left the cathedral. With Ashe gone, Claude yowled, staring at the plate. 

“Not hungry.”

Claude whined. _Loudly._

Giving into his fate, Dimitri ate the food Ashe cooked, leaving scraps for Claude. Claude pranced around the empty plate, barking. 

Dimitri laughed, delighted by the overexcited puppy.

* * *

A slew of battles awaited Dimitri. He either came back to Garreg Mach with minor injuries or near fatal wounds, retreating from the battlefield. Claude rushed to his side every single time, barking at him. He would dash at his legs, jumping up and down, tail wagging. Dimitri’s Blue Lions would brighten, watching their leader, who was blissfully unaware yet happy at the dog launching himself towards Dimitri’s feet. Dedue would crack a rare smile, Annette would coo at the scene, Mercedes often joining in, Ashe’s grin would never leave his face, much like the evening sun hanging in the sky, Felix let a soft and fond expression worm its way onto his pale face when he thought no one was looking, while Sylvain hid his own with snickering and hushed teasing words. Ingrid would smile widely, almost _proud._ The Professor’s mint green eyes flashed with something motherly.

However, as happy Claude was whenever Dimitri returned, the dog seemed distressed.

It all came to head at Gronder.

Claude _refused_ to leave Dimitri’s side, trailing after him as the Kingdom army set out. They _couldn’t_ go back to Garreg Mach, as it was already so far away and time was of the essence. With a worried frown, Dimitri picked the dog up and set him on his shoulder. Claude oddly went quiet, eyeing his surroundings.

After a long trek, they arrived at Gronder. A place where the Battle of Eagle and Lion was held, friends fighting against each other with training weapons, laughing and screaming. Innocent of any kind of bloodshed, of war.

Now, it was a true battlefield. 

In the corner of Dimitri’s eye, he noticed Byleth fretting. Their eyes went dark with _fear._ Their former teacher shook the worry off.

“Everyone! To the trees! _Go_!” Byleth ordered.

The Blue Lions took to the trees, hiding away. 

“Are we not going to fight?” Dimitri questioned.

Byleth drew in a breath, “We will wait this out.”

“Are you afraid? _You_?” Felix sharply asked.

“Killing Lorenz and Ferdinand,” Byleth tightly shut their eyes, “still makes me feel sick.”

“I know, Professor, but this is _war,_ we have to fight.” Annette replied with a tearful frown.

“I wish we didn’t have to.” Byleth muttered, clenching their fists.

A somber silence loomed in the air. It devoured their hearts. The silence shattered as Claude whined.

“No. You’re _not_ leaving my shoulder.”

Claude wriggled around, getting impatient. He _fell_ off of Dimitri’s shoulder, rolling on the forest floor. Claude righted himself, paws digging into the earth.

“ _Claude._ ” Dimitri firmly called.

Claude’s tail wagged. 

“Claude, here!” Dimitri whisper-yelled.

For some ungodly reason, Claude didn’t _listen_ and instead chose to run off. Dimitri’s breath caught in his throat. Byleth grabbed a hold of Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, go after him,” Byleth turned to the rest of the Blue Lions, “the moment a fight breaks out, split up in groups and target the Empire,” a pained scowl darkened Byleth’s pale face, “and if we _have_ to, the Alliance. Lure them near the trees and use the forest as cover.”

Dimitri dashed off, chasing after his Pomeranian. He must have looked like a man possessed, a hulking figure equipped with a pair of silver gauntlets, dead fish eyed gaze snapping at the tiny dog running from him. The war cries and terrified screams of soldiers sounded so distant in Dimitri’s ears, as his _one_ focus was getting Claude back. 

“Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here?”

_What?_

Dimitri kept his eye locked onto his dog, who trotted over to the human Claude as if he was innocent of any crimes, including _running_ from his owner. He barked at Claude. In turn, the man rose an eyebrow, keeping his bow in his hands.

“Claude! _Here_!” Dimitri half-roared, fearing for the tiny dog’s life.

Both Claudes turned to Dimitri, with his dog barking at him.

“Come here, boy.” Dimitri ordered, voice going soft.

Claude’s tail wagged as he headed for Dimitri. A tired sigh left Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri hoisted the dog onto his shoulder. Everyone went eerily silent. Claude huffed out a breath, eyeing his namesake perched on Dimitri’s broad shoulder. It looked like he could have burst out laughing, but schooled his tanned features.

Dimitri was struck with a feeling of embarrassment.

“Your dog’s name,” a slight teasing smile crept on Claude’s face, he smothered it in mere moments before continuing, “is Claude.”

Seconds ticked by. Claude barked at the mention of his name.

“Yes.”

Claude’s green eyes crinkled. A grin spread across his face. A laugh spilled out of his mouth.

Dimitri missed the sound of his ringing laughter, bright as day, as real as the grass under their feet.

“Will we fight against each other, Dimitri? Will we have to kill each other today?”

If Dimitri’s mind was torn apart by his ghosts, if his goal of bloodthirsty revenge claimed him, he wouldn’t even respond and instead charge right for Claude. He would tear down the man he missed, the boy he gave his heart to. 

“I was hoping we would fight here as allies, as we intended.”

Claude shakily sighed.

“ _Thank_ you, Dima, thank you.” Claude whispered.

Claude swiftly turned to his army.

“Our fight is with the Empire! Stand alongside the Kingdom to take the emperor down!”

The Alliance army men roared, raising their arms into the air.

“Say, Mitri, where’s your army? You didn’t come alone, did you?”

“Ah, do you see the forest up north? They’re hiding.”

Claude smirked, “Quite the smart strategy, that. Leaving us to do the dirty work.”

Claude mounted his snow white wyvern and took to the bright blue skies. His wyvern flew over to the trees, where the Blue Lions remained hidden. The Alliance army ran after him. From afar, Dimitri watched figures eventually come out of the thick forest, presumably ready to fight. Claude landed, and from there, he was followed by Dimitri’s Blue Lions and Kingdom soldiers. Dimitri regrouped with the united factions as they stayed in the woods once more.

“This is,” Byleth paused, staring at Claude in veiled relief, “peculiar.”

“This is what I’ve been hoping for, to be honest with you, Teach.”

Byleth nodded, “Alright. We can split into larger groups and ambush Edelgard. Lions, take the bridge and go south, Deers, go back to your positions and cut through. _Avoid_ the ballista. Engage Hubert, the Beasts or Edelgard herself and _make_ her retreat.”

The two armies followed Byleth’s command. The Kingdom soldiers, as well as the Blue Lions intercepted two Imperial paladins, charging at them. They defeated the paladins, moving forward. Annette called upon a group of monks, doubling the army’s movement speed. Felix hopped on Sylvain’s horse, readying a Thoron in his palms as the pair headed straight for Hubert. Byleth dashed alongside them. Black magic swirled in Hubert’s gloved hands. The black haired man glared the trio down. Purple mist swirled onto the ground. Sylvain’s horse galloped faster, jumping out of the way as Byleth dodged the burst of magic. Felix held his hands out, letting the Thoron rip into the air. Electricity crackled, shocking Hubert. Before he could retaliate, Sylvain surged forward, twirling his crescent sickle above his head. His Crest flared on his skin as he brought the weapon down. Hubert grit his teeth, cursing low in his throat. He scampered off, falling back. Felix jumped off Sylvain’s horse, pointedly looking away from anyone as he gracefully twirled in Byleth’s direction. Pink light danced around Byleth. The former professor dashed off, weaving through droves of Imperial soldiers. Byleth avoided confronting Petra on the field, choosing to run towards Edelgard. Felix and Sylvain remained close by. 

Dimitri ran up to a Demonic Beast. He _knew_ Byleth could handle Edelgard, especially with Felix and Sylvain rallying behind them. His ghosts shrieked in protest, telling him to cleave Edelgard’s head from her shoulders. He would risk the collapse of his sanity, and Claude’s life if he did so. 

Dimitri stood before the gigantic abomination, raising his fists to his face. He pulled his right fist back, punching the Demonic Beast. His Crest flared on his body. The armor around the Demonic Beast’s face shattered. Dimitri glanced behind him, watching a band of Kingdom soldiers crash into the Demonic Beast, yelling as lances pierced its skin. The monster screeched in pain, _instantly_ focusing on Dimitri. He wasn’t afraid of it, not at all. He was used to becoming a target for Demonic Beasts, used to either dodging their attacks or taking the blows.

However.

There was a dog seated on his shoulder.

Dimitri grit his teeth. He grabbed Claude as he darted off. Dimitri placed Claude down.

“Go, now! Run!” 

Claude stayed put.

“ _Leave_!” Dimitri yelled.

Claude didn’t budge.

The Demonic Beast retaliated, snapping its massive head up as it roared. Fire spewed from its maw, shooting into the air. Eye widening, Dimitri shielded his dog.

Massive fireballs rained down from the sky, scorching the ground.

Everything was on fire.

Dimitri was on fire.

Dimitri’s ears rang, his vision blurred. Black spots dotted his single eye. Something was burning. Maybe his armor, maybe his hair or skin. Dimitri had no idea. A whimper resounded beneath him. Dimitri blinked, squinting.

Oh.

Claude.

His dog.

Claude kept whimpering, pawing at Dimitri’s armor. He waddled near Dimitri’s soot covered face. Claude licked at his cheek. His tiny body trembled. Dimitri wryly smiled.

“It’s,” Dimitri coughed, smoke filling his lungs, “it’s alright. I deserve this- I deserve dying to a monster. Now please,” Dimitri rasped, “ _go._ ”

Dimitri distantly heard shouting. Thundering of footsteps. An agonized roar. White noise.

Dimitri looked Claude, smiling a bit wider. His lips quirked down in confusion a moment later. A glowing gold sigil appeared on Claude’s blind eye. He raised his head, howling. Blindingly _bright_ golden light bathed the surrounding area, piercing the Demonic Beast in front of the pair. The beast shrieked. Rapid thuds shook the ground, mostly likely due to the monster thrashing around in pain. The light faded into a final burst, showering the beast in a golden dome. Claude howled again, the sound even _louder._ Claude cast the devastating Faith spell once more. The beast _crashed_ onto the burnt grass.

Claude resumed licking at Dimitri’s face, gray eye still glowing with the magic sigil. Light poured over Dimitri’s body. A healing spell.

Dimitri pat Claude. His hand stilled on his head.

“Good boy.”

Dimitri passed out.

* * *

Dimitri cracked his eye open. His vision somewhat blurred. He didn’t quite manage to make anything out, only a hazy color or two. His eye settled on a dark brown, golden blob. Dimitri blinked. He shot up from a white bed, taking in more of his surroundings.

Wooden walls. Wooden floors. Rows of beds, medical equipment and tomes.

Panic seared his heart.

_Where’s Claude? Where is my dog? Please, please tell me he’s alive._

Dimitri quickly found his answer by his bedside. Claude von Riegan sat on a wooden chair, snoring away with his namesake curled in his lap. Claude’s ears perked up, sitting up from the human’s lap. He barked, tail wagging. The noise startled Claude awake.

Claude was never a heavy sleeper.

“Hey Dimitri, you’re finally awake.”

Dimitri nodded. Claude rose from his chair, plopping the dog onto the bed. He grinned as Claude hopped, padding over to Dimitri’s chest and licked his pale face. The human Claude swiped a cup by the wooden table beside the bed and gave it to Dimitri.

Dimitri drank from the cup. He cleared his throat.

“ _Dimitri,_ ” Claude called, “ _please_ don’t do that again.”

Claude cupped Dimitri’s face in his hands, “I felt like I would’ve _died._ Please, _please,_ Mitya, never do that again. Your life is worth more than that.”

Dimitri no longer met Claude’s eyes, “My apologies, Claude. I am usually able to deal with them on my own.”

“Dima, you don’t have to shoulder your burdens _alone._ _You_ never had to. Let your friends, hell, even Teach help you, sometimes.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Will you help me again? You did so much for me in Garreg Mach, and I-”

“I’m five years late, but yes. I will. Before I do, however,” Claude lost the fear and concern on his face, wearing a teasing, lighthearted grin, “tell me _all_ about my adorable doppelganger.”


End file.
